A power window of a vehicle or the like is configured in such a way that a window regulator moves a pane back and forth between the positions where the window frame is open and closed. The window regulator is controlled to prevent the body or the like of a driver or a passenger from being pinched. As an example of such control, a detector provided in the vicinity of the window frame is used to prevent pinch based on a detection signal from the detector.
The detector includes an elastically flexible tube in which a pair of parallel electrodes are disposed in such a way they face each other with a gap therebetween. The detector detects pinch when the tube is crushed to cause a short circuit between the electrodes (see JP-A-61-45518, for example) or decrease in the distance between the electrodes and hence increase in capacitance (see JP-A-2000-329506, for example).    Patent Document 1: JP-A-61-45518    Patent Document 2: JP-A-2000-329506